From DE 102 00 408 C1, a rotating bed is known which is designed to bring a patient lying in the bed into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. For this purpose, the known bed has a height-adjustable base, which carries a rotating articulated element. A support or mattress frame is connected to the base by means of the rotating articulated element and can be rotated from the normal bed position, in which the longitudinal axis of the mattress frame coincides with the longitudinal axis of the bed, into a cross-wise position.
The support frame is assembled from several sections so that it can be folded Zshaped like a chair or recliner in the cross-wise rotated position. In the chair or recliner shape, the support frame forms a backrest, a sitting surface, and a section which hangs downwardly and which supports the lower legs when in the bed position. The sitting surface itself has two parts comprising a center part connected rigidly to the swivel articulated element and a thigh part, which is hinged to this center part and is disposed between the center part and the lower leg part.
In the sitting position of the known bed, the center part and the thigh section extend horizontally. The mattress, which has a considerable thickness, is pulled over the edge between the thigh part and the lower leg part in the chair or recliner position, producing a falling “chair edge.” This is not bothersome in the known rotating bed because the sitting depth relatively large. Decreasing the sitting depth, however, can cause the patient to feel unsafe in a sitting position, especially if the mattress is not made from viscose foam.